thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloom Ivy
Gloom Ivy is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. He is a victor. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first.' '(Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name:'''Gloom Ivy '''Age: 13 District: '''11 Appearance: Above '''Personality: '''Gloom is a very '''mysterious boy, he has always kept to himself and has never really had a social life. He was born with white eyes and white hair which is extremely rare and unusual for someone in District 11, and in all of Panem. People normally call him Glu because its happier. He is what you would call a 'average' boy when it comes to physical sports and such, but he is very calculating and has a amazing sense of whats to come, some people call him physic, but he is not, he is just really good at guessing the future. He is also very nice when people talk to him, its just nobody really 'wants' to talk to him unless its an emergency or someone has been rejected by a group. Gloom's family own a apothecary shop so he is very good at identifying plants. Weapon Of Choice: '''A Scythe Alternate weapons: A Axe and A Sword '''Reaping: '''He was reaped, but he didn't really mind and just said 'we all die sooner or later' when he went on stage Strengths: He is calculating and logistic. He is also pretty good with a sycthe and has pretty good cardio (running). He can tell which berries are which so he can poison people Weaknesses: He is partially color blind and can't see the color yellow. He also isn't that good at sports or fighting Fears: The Dark '''Alliance: Anyone that can actually talk to him. Never The Careers Token: A emerald that he found when he was 6. He has kept it on him ever since Interview angle: Logistic, Calculating and Wise Bloodbath Strategy: Run to the outside of the bloodbath and wait for the tributes to whittle down, then run in and take something and tun straight back out. He promised that he wouldn't die at the bloodbath. If he has a alliance he will follow their lead, but will tell them not to go in straight away because it will just get them killed. Games Strategy: Survive; Do whatever it takes to beat the games. If he survives the bloodbath then he will stick with his alliance and kill anyone who stumbles across them, but he won't deliberately kill tributes, only if they attack he first. when the tributes half he will leave the alliance, taking his fair share of supplies and not harming everyone else. Then he will find a secret spot to hide out in until loads of tributes die. If he get to the final he will try and reason with who ever is left and then betray them if they agree by back-stabbing. but if they don't, Get Slice! Reasons for winning: To see his family and to take over managing the apothecary shop to continue the family's tradition Back-story: Gloom was born on a stormy Tuesday, so his mum called him Gloom because that was what she was feeling. Most people call him Glu because it is much happier then 'Gloom'. When he was 3 he started to learn about plants and herbs and he was very good at identifying plants that could save his life, or end it, for that matter. He was always tagged with the word 'mystery' because he never socializes so people don't know that much about him. He has only really expressed himself to his brother, and when he does he is very nice and has a sense of humor. When he was 7 hes was in a accident and he fell down some stairs which made him a little bit more different, different as in almost physic, but he has always hated that word because no-one is physic, he just says that he is good at guessing, which he is. When he was 13 on the morning of the reaping he said to himself 'I'm going to get reaped' and surly enough, he was reaped with no volunteers, as per usual. When he went on stage his said that 'Everyone dies sooner or later' which freaked everyone out, but gave people a sence of respect because he has come to terms with whats going to happen to him Gallery Gloom Ivy Reaping.png|Gloom Ivy Reaping Gloom Ivy Tribute Parade.png|Gloom Ivy Tribute Parade Gloom Ivy Arena.png|Gloom Ivy Arena Gloom Ivy Victor.png|Gloom Ivy Victor Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:13 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Reaped